


Surprise

by icyprincess



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oops, i wrote this at 3am, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyprincess/pseuds/icyprincess
Summary: You and Ethan decide to spend a little time on the beach when you run into an old "friend"--This story is based off of somewhat true experiences I had recently. However, Ethan was not with me when it happened nor do I know him personally. (And I wrote this at 3am and I did not edit it thoroughly. Expect some spelling and grammatical errors).





	Surprise

“Shut up, Ethan!” You shoved him in the shoulder playfully. 

“Come on. It wasn’t that bad” 

You and Ethan decided that you both needed a little break from the YouTube life, so you decided to head down to the beach to relax and spend some time together. The last time you’ve been to a beach was when you were a small child. Your family just wasn’t the beachy type. You and Ethan kept trying to come up with the best pick up line. Obviously, Ethan was failing. You almost fell over laughing at his nest one:

“Nice legs, babe. What time do they open?” 

You had to stop to catch your breath for a minute. 

“Okay, Okay, I will admit, that was pretty good.” 

You finally contained your laughter and you and Ethan kept walking along the sandy beach. A moment of silence consumed you two. Just the sound of the waves crashing was the only sound hitting your ears. You were just about to say another pick up line when you felt a hand grab your hip and spin you around. 

“Wha-“ 

You were cut off by a pair of lips against your own. The body you were pressed against was much more broader than Ethan’s. You quickly shoved whoever it was off of you. 

“What the fuck, man?” You were furious. Who would do that? You looked up and saw a face that you never expected to see again. James. Your ex-boyfriend. Your body filled with shock. The last time you talked with him, there was a lot of yelling involved. 

“James? What the hell? What was that?” 

“That was called a kiss, babe” 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I mean why did you do that?”

You glanced over at Ethan, who was glaring holes into the side of your ex’s head, who was oblivious to it. 

“I haven’t seen you in years and I need you to know that I still love you, (Y/N)” 

“You still love me? Its been 4 fucking years since we dated and it was only for 3 months. You didn’t even know me, how could you claim that you love me?” 

You could barely contain your anger. This was not happening, was it? 

“You told me everything! How can you say that I didn’t know you? I knew all of your secrets. From how you told me about your depression to your worst kink that turns you on so much” 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Ethan give you a confused look. You sighed. You haven’t told him about your depression. It wasn’t a topic that came up! And you were getting better. You are way better than you were 4 years ago. 

“Yes, I told you all of that. But you don’t KNOW me. You don’t know how I am when I first wake up in the morning. You don’t know how I am around my friends. You’ve never seen me at my worst. How can you really say that you love me?” 

“(Y/N), I want you back” 

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. All of the awful memories you had with him. From his over protectiveness to the way that his fists would ball up and strike a wall when he was angry at you. You didn’t notice how Ethan’s arm curled around your waist until he spoke. 

“I’m sorry, but she has a boyfriend and is not interested in your dumbass anyway” 

“Let her speak for herself, pipsqueak” 

You felt Ethan stiffen up against you. He glanced down at you. You looked back at your ex. 

“Listen, I’m done. I was done a long time ago. Goodbye, James”

You turned and walking away from him, Ethan close behind. Once you got back to the car, you turned toward Ethan. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that”

“It’s okay, really” 

“I should have told you about my depression and all that jazz” You chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, it’s okay. I should have found out when you were ready to tell me. Not by some douche bag”

“Also, why did you say I had a boyfriend? You and I both know that I don’t” You said in a joking manner. Ethan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Well, that’s a good question. I, uh-“ He sighed. “I like you a lot and I was going to ask you on a date sometime, but I guess now is as good as ever. So, (Y/n), would you like to go on a date with me?” 

You blushed at his words and you felt your heart start to pound out of excitement. 

“Of course I would” 

You saw his face light up at the simple words that you said to him. You both got into the car with smiles on your faces. The silence was soon disturbed by Ethan’s voice. 

“Hey, maybe later you could show me the ‘worst kink that turns you on so much’” 

You felt your face go crimson red. You punched him on the shoulder playfully. 

“Shut up, Ethan!”


End file.
